(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink structure in a computer housing, more particularly to a heat sink of a low profile and having good heat dissipation effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional heat sinks are mostly directed to dissipating the heat of the central processing units. The central processing unit is generally provided with a fan as well as cooling fins to ensure that it operates at a relatively low temperature to maintain proper operation of the computer. However, the combination of fan and cooling fans has a considerably high profile, which is not advantageous especially for portable computers. There have been numerous attempts to provide low-profile heat sinks for portable computers, and the problem is yet to be solved. Housings having a better heat dissipation effect are formed from aluminum magnesium alloys, which can dissipate heat quick and prevent electromagnetic interference. However, the overall weight of aluminum magnesium housing is heavy, and the cost is quite uneconomical. Besides, it is not very comfortable to use or convenient to carry a computer with a metal housing.